


Stress Testing

by Kk_tze



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	Stress Testing

Билл Кейдж во все глаза смотрел на этого русского, который сам навязался ему вместо Риты.  
\- Псих! – хотелось ему крикнуть, но засунутый в рот оторванный рукав мешал.  
Русский же только постучал себя пальцем по лбу, как бы говоря: все тут, - и еще одно щупальце мимика затянулось вокруг левого запястья Кейджа. Кейдж едва смог справиться с паникой, дыхание получалось рваным и поверхностным, а русский, полковник их армии, присел перед ним на корточки, бросил короткий взгляд на ставшего абсолютно ручным мимика, и неторопливо расстегнул на Кейдже штаны. Одновременно с этим щупальцы поползли дальше по руке, закручиваясь на подобии лозы дикого вьюнка.  
\- Что у нас тут? – спросил русский, потянув штаны на Кейдже вниз.  
Какой идиотский вопрос, - подумал Кейдж и попробовал выплюнуть кляп.  
Что бы не творилось у русского в голове, это точно были не мысли о погоде! Еще одно щупальце зацепило вторую руку Кейджа, потянув обе вверх.  
\- Не брыкайся, - русский дразнил и ласково улыбался, но меньшим психом в глазах Кейджа он от этого не стал. Русский подхватил его под задницу, и щупальца, державшие Кейджа за руки, потянулись выше, приподнимая его над полом. Штаны с него стянули совсем, не зря же русский столько возился с ними и ботинками, и Кейджу не осталось ничего кроме, как обнять того ногами за талию. Мимик покачивался за спиной, шурша по бетонному полу свободными щупальцами, и от движения воздуха волоски на шее Кейджа вставали дыбом, а член встал от того, что русский потерся о его задницу своим.  
\- Вот, детка, - кивнул русский, и Кейдж почувствовал первый толчок членом внутри себя. Неустойчивость позы не давала самому сделать ничего: ни насадиться, приняв член глубже в себя, ни поторопить, - но вихляния задницей, похоже, приободрили русского, и тот отбросил в сторону, - как оно там у них называлось? - всякие сантименты. Член каждый раз двигался в заднице Кейджа от головки до основания, на всю длину, а русский смотрел прямо в глаза, продолжая чуть насмешливо улыбаться, и иногда, опуская веки, взрыкивать, толкаясь в Кейджа в особенно рваном темпе. Кейджу очень хотелось дотронуться до собственного члена и кончить, судя по ощущениям задница уже не успевала закрываться и влажные шлепки плоти о плоть заставляли краснеть.  
Русский чуть притормозил, и Кейдж почувствовал, как мимик, про которого он успел забыть, потянул его руки в стороны и назад, к себе, полностью оплетая их щупальцами, обездвиживая, а потом щупальце поползло по его боку, и... толкнулось в задницу вместе с членом русского. Кейдж выгнулся, а русский захрипел, - Кейдж чувствовал, как то, последнее щупальце, оборачивалось вокруг члена русского прямо внутри, - и кончил, содрогнувшись всем телом. Щупальце двинулось еще немного, мимик подался вперед, наклонив морду над Кейджем, и та замерцала, как перед нападением. Кейдж думал, что после первого всплеска страха адреналина в нем уже не осталось, но тот толкнулся в стенки сосудов, оставляя после себя слабость, высыхающую на животе сперму и подрагивающие колени.  
\- Гляди-ка, - русский опустил его ноги на пол, придержал за талию, чтобы Кейдж не свалился, и вытащил кляп. – Кончил без единого прикосновения, - усмехнулся он.  
Кейдж давно хотел врезать русскому поддых и одновременно с этим поцеловать.  
\- В следующий раз опыты на тебе ставить будем, - предложил он.  
\- Так, кровь альфы у тебя никто не отнимал, - заметил русский и застегнул штаны, пока Кейдж подбирал с пола свои.


End file.
